Singing For Love
by CrewSing
Summary: After one year and close to the anniversary of the Re- aperture of the Moon theater Ash and Johnny will have to do a show together, but they have feels one for each other, now could be the chance to show it.


Hi everybody how are you ? I'm fine thanks for ask, so now I have to say I'm new in fanfiction so hello to everyone toady I'll try to do my own story about sing, this history is about Johnny and Ash, I think that they do a good couple so first that all thanks for reading and give me the opportunity to do that and I will do the best if you like it please make me know it so let stop to talk and lets start with the story .

You know that peoples says that one rocker or the person that play rock or hear it or hear metal don't feel love or never will be sad because the rock is rude and the peoples that hear it too. well this isn't true, as your remember Ash had a boyfriend , yea Lance was the boyfriend of Ash and Lance was a stupid , butAsh realy in these moments realy loved him, but now is a different history, she forgot everything about Lance and now is living aline and she don't remember what love is. but she will do it soon .

Is another day in the Moon theater, everything is going very well for everyone, the show is great, is the best in the city and in the country, now everyone are a family, they pass a lot of time together and with the time they're now are a family, but one of them now are feeling something for someone .

Ash is playing her guitar but just for fun in a corner sitting over the amplifier , the practice has over but Ash, Johnny and rosita still in the theater with Moom and Mrs Crawley. Ash pass a lot of time in the theater, sometimes just for fun, and Johnny do the same but for a little different reason. Toady is an October cold afternoon.

Ash : is playing her guitar and changing some effects of the amplifier - let me see , just right there - she tests the sound - no no no .

Johnny: knocking the door- Ash ?

Ash : looks at Johnny - hi Johnny, what's going on ?

Johnny : Buster want to see us.

Ash : alright, I'm going - she shuts down the amplifier and put the guitar over the amplifier -

Then she and Johnny walks until the escenary when the others are waiting .

Buster : well everyone , I just have to say something, because we are close of the anniversary of our re- opening and I want to do something big

Rosita: that's a good idea - say verey exiting -

Johnny: and what do you want to do ? - ask -

Buster : walking trough the escenary - I don't know that's the point , give me your best ideas -

Rosita : we need to do something big -

Ash : yea something powerful and bing - says thinking -

Johnny: maybe we can do something together - say to Ash -

Ash : confused - what ? you and me ?

Buster : that's is not a bad idea, you and Ash could be a good combination -

Ash : do you think so ? I'm just saying because my style is very different to the Johnny's style

Buster: but just imagine that, the soft of the piano combined with the power of your rock style -

Ash : well , I think tha could be worke - say seeing Johnny -

Johnny: could be a good oopportunity to be together ... in the act - he says smile -

Buster: so everyone give me your ideas and tomorrow with the others we will tell them the idea - say very existing -

Ash : watch the hour - well I have to go, goo bye Buster, good bye Rosita I see you tomorrow -

Johnny : I will go too - bye Buster and Rosita -

Then Ash go and pick up her things and her guitar and walks to the exit and Johnny is following Ash to the exit, she openes the door and walks outside

Johnny: hey Ash !

Ash : turn around and see Johnny - yea ?

Johnny: I just want to say that if we will try to do something together you can come with me to practice in my home -

Ash : that is a good idea - say smile - but when ?

Johnny: I don't know, tomorrow maybe ? - ask seeing Ash -

Ash : alright tomorrow in the afternoon, try to think what we can do together

Johnny : I will do it ... so bye Ash I see you

Ash: bye Johnny -

After that johnny get in the car and start the engine and Ash begins to walk to the metro station, she is friend of Johnny and they are good friends but she try to nor feel anything more than that, but Johnny feels something mora than a friendship and he will try to show that to Ash . after a few minutes of walk ash stop into a music store and see one electric guitar very expensive

Ash : someday maybe ...

Lance: Ash ! say and walks close to Ash -

Ash : turn to look - Lance !

Lance - try to give a huge to Ash-

Ash: don't do that ! stay away Lance - she begins to walks -

Lance : ash just give me a chance to talk - follow Ash -

Ash: crossing the street - no Lance, you had your opportunity yet and you decided to change me now I don't feel nothing for you -

Lance : and why are you running from me ?

Ash : I have enough - she gives a punch in the face to lance -

Lance: hay - he put his hand in his face -

then the Johnn's car appears and stop in front Ash, then Johnny put down the window

Johnny : Ash ! do you want to come ? ask from the car -

Ash : yea - she open the door and get in the car -

Then Johnny and Ash goes and let lance in the street, Johnny drive for a few kilometers and the stops the car

Johnny : are you fine Ash ?- looks Ash worry -

Ash : yea I'm , hey how you know where I was ?

Johnny: ahhh I just was passing and I saw how you punched that guy - say trying to lie -

Ash : you was following me ? well don't care , just thanks for appear -

Johnny: who was him ?

Ash : a little sad - was my boyfriend - says sad -

Johnny: and what he wanted ? -

Ash : I don't know but iw don't care he is past and never will be with h again, so thanks you for appear Johnny - she smile and open the door -

Johnny : hey ! where you going ? I can take you to your home - say smile -

Ash : really ? I don't know I live far of here

Johnny :that don't care get in I will take you-

Ash gen in the car again and sit in the passenger set, and Johnny begin to drive, in the road Ash put something in the radio

Ash : and what is your idea to do something together in the act -

Johnny : make a gear change - well I don't know, you are the compositor here -

Ash : but I just make rock , and really I don't know what we wiil do - take a whisper -

Johnny : don't worry , I'll we think to

Then after a few minutes they arrive to the Ash apartment and Johnny stops the car .

Ash : thank you Johnny - she pick her things -

Johnny : I can pass for you tomorrow, just in case lance could be waiting you -

Ash : yea you're right, I'll be waiting you at the 7 okay ?

Johnny : that is a good idea I'll be here, bye Ash -

Then Ash get down to the car and goes, Johnny goes too , he are thinking in his feelings, Ash is cute , and maybe he could have an opportunity but, how ? and with Ash, she is angry with Lance but she really don't care but now he feels something, yee Johnny is a good friend, since Ash know Johnny, he has been a good friend and has been there from Ash when she need someone to talk .

Flashback :

Ash is under the rain walking on the road sad, this was one day after she let Lance , then Johnny arrived with his jacket and put it over Ash

Johnny : Ash come on ! lets back inside you don't deserve be sad for him - says trying to protect Asg from the rain -

Ash : but is hard, I loved him and him just changed me -

Johnny: but I don't ! we don't come on we are your friend I am your friend let back - he take Ash in her arms and take she inside the theater

End of the flashback

So Johnny always has been a good friend and that's make feels Ash better .

With Johnny : he is at home thinking how can demonstrate her feels -

Johnny: I have a idea - peak the cellphone - Rosita ?

Rosita : she is trying to make the diner with her 25 kids - hi Johnny, what's going on ?

Johnny: hi Rosita, mmm can I tell you something ?

Rosita: obviously you can

Johnny: walking around the home - amm is just that I maybe, you know I want to know how I can show mt feels to one girl -

Rosita : is about Ash ?

Johnny : how do you know it ? - says surprised -

Rosita : cause I can note it ... she is cute, but what is te problem?

Johnny : is that I don't know how tell her... you know I can't just say " hey Ash you like me "

Rosita : I understand that ... you just have to be nice with her, mmm give her some flowers our something that she likes... our go to diner with she somethings like that

Johnny : yea you are right ... thanks Rosita - he ends the call - flowers ? mmm Ash doesn't seem the kind of girl how likes flowers.

With Ash : she is in her apartment in her bedroom she has one bed and one tv , one closet and her acoustic guitar in the wall. she is getting ready to sleep but she can't stop to thinking in Johnny, but why ? anyway she does not like the idea of be in one relation again . but maybe this time could be different .

Ash : okay I know someone that can help me -she takes the cellphone and call -

Rosita : - the cellphone rings - and now what - she answer - hi ?

Ash : Rosita, you was sleeping ? she sits in her bed -

Rosita: no no I was washing the the plates of the diner -

Ash : okay , so can I tell you something ?

Rosita : yes tell me

Ash : is just that I think that somebody is trying to show me something, I don't wanna say who but... I don't now

Rosita : what you don't know ?

Ash : take a breadth - I have to confess something I have fear to love again...

Rosita : but why ? I - she end to wash the plates and sit in one chair -

Ash : you know ...

Rosita : don't tell me that you have fear for you relation with Lance ?

Ash : yes ... what if this guy do the same ?

Rosita : I think and is one recommendation... that you have to give him a chance ... Maybe he is the right guy and if you let pass the chance you'll never have another.

Ash : stay in silent thinking - yes maybe you right, thanks Rosita bye 'till tomorrow - she ends the call

Then she turns on the tv and go to change her cloth she is now with her sleep cloth, she turns the lights of and get in the bed and stay thinking about Rosita sayed, could be this the chance ? but she have fear to trust iagain. and Johnny he is in her bed too, thinking in how show his feels, maybe buy something to Ash , our trying to be nice with her , pass more time with her, well he doesn't what he will do , but he will try to show his feels for Ash .

Well my friends this was all for today , if you still readying until this part, I just want to say tanks you for read I hope that you enjoyed the chapter, if you like the story please tell me and let me know, let your reviews and so I will update soon as I can so thanks again and goodbye for everyone bye .


End file.
